conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sokaro
History Sokaro is a self dubbed battle creature that hunts down other Darkus created by Dread Rouges (except Lost Souls). By absorbing small amounts of DNA from other Darkus, he can replicate their forms and powers, as well as mix the attributes of several Darkus in one body. He can regenerate himself even if only small pieces of him are left. Since discovering this ability, he begins killing Darkus to take their powers and bio-matter in order to become the most powerful battle creature and becomes a renegade from Dread Rouges. In time, he comes to ally himself with the Quilla in various battles. Sokaro was one of the lost number commandos along with his two compatriots Somlum and Dyne. These two close friends were killed in battle with Quilla. This leads Sokaro to have a vendetta against Daniel Kovacs. Over time, Sokaro questions his own motives and considers Dread Rouges' part in his suffering. He was originally developed as a Darkus with the ability to morph into different types of Darkus and possess the power of the type he morphs into. The project failed and he became a Lost Number. Dr. Wondergeiss was interested in Sokaro's abilities and carried out further experiments on him. This freed Sokaro from the mental control of the Dread Rouges Generals and gave him the ability to rapidly evolve. Sokaro was also gifted with other unexpected abilities, including the ability to regenerate himself even from the smallest remaining piece of his. He has gone through several different chosen forms. His human shape is of a young man around 20 with long black hair, black eyes and a distinctive scar that runs down the right side of his face from hairline to jaw. Sokaro often dresses in a white silk shirt, jeans and black shoes. Powers and abilities Sokaro can perfectly copy the appearance and abilities of any Darkus he has sampled. He can also create convincing imitations of non-Darkus and may be able to copy them in the same way, but this is unconfirmed. He can absorb Darkus body tissue, not unlike a slime mold does, at an incredibly fast rate, and use it to either increase his own mass, or convert it into energy. This does not appear to be conventional digestion, but a more direct process. He regenerates injuries at a very fast rate. He also retains his consciousness even if his body is hacked to pieces. He is a holographic life form, in the sense that any particle of him also contains the whole - Any single cell represents a complete individual Sokaro, including memories and previously acquired abilities. Consequentially, he is virtually impossible to kill, and he can split himself up into different individual units, each of which is a complete copy of the original. These copies can also re-merge if desired. Abilities and traits he is known to have acquired include, but are not limited to: *Extreme super strength (greater than a Quilla´s) *Flight *Various forms of biological armor *Secreting an enzyme which is very corrosive to a Quilla *Sonic vibration blades, as well as a vibration spear which is even deadlier *Bio-lasers *Electric glands *Heat resistance (to thousands of degrees centigrade) *Breathing fire, or even a biological kind of napalm *A particle accelerator cannon *Biological liquid explosive *At least two types of dirigible missiles *Invisibility and possibly inaudibility (Active noise baffling) *Generating extreme cold Category:Canopus